


The Next Morning

by Mariyekos



Series: A Night With You [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, Spoilers for Nabateans' True Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyekos/pseuds/Mariyekos
Summary: After a night spent with Manuela Seteth returned to his room, happy and without regrets as his thoughts filled with her face and her body while he laid into his own bed. The next morning, however, was another story. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to face her again. Much to his chagrin, however, his coworkers have other ideas - whether they know of the previous night's activities or not.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Seteth, Rhea & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: A Night With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel to "A Night With You" that I promised months ago but never quite got to. Like always, I came into this with a short outline that consisted only of "Seteth is embarassed, Manuela is not," and a way more complex story came out of it. You could probably read this without having read the previous story, as there are a few references to it but nothing big. All you need to know is that in ANWY Seteth sleeps with Manuela after her class is attacked by demonic beasts and a student has a bad leg injury she worries he won't heal from. That, and Flayn hasn't appeared at the monastery yet, since she's still asleep. Well then, without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

After a night spent with Manuela, Seteth returned to his room, happy and without regrets as his thoughts filled with her face and her body while he laid into his own bed.

The next morning, however, was another story. The dream he had had the night before had been...less than appropriate, to say the least. After what he had done that night it wasn’t out of place, but it certainly wasn’t the sort of thing a ‘one-and-done’ type of experience was meant to invite. His dream hadn’t been a repeat of the night before. Hadn’t even started out that way. Instead-

Instead he realized that the sun was peeking through his curtains, and while he wasn’t already late to his morning duties, he would be if he kept lounging around in bed and dwelling on something he had already agreed not to dwell upon. He’d already washed the night before after doing some tidying up in Manuela’s room, so he didn’t need to worry about running to the bathhouse and back. All he had to do was get dressed and bring the papers he’d brought to his room to work on the previous afternoon back to his office to finish. (He hadn’t worked at them all the day before. He’d brought them to his room, stared at them for a few minutes, checked on Manuela, and then… returned to his room to sleep. After a few activities not to be named.)

He picked up his robes, neatly folded and waiting for him on the chest at the foot of his bed. They held crisp lines and no stains, having been cared for immediately after undressing. He’d even retied the cord of his pants into a short bow. Much different than the mess Manuela made of her top, the strings of the corset going every which way and through whichever hole they would fit through, regardless of whether that made any sense for keeping it on her body. The bow she had tied at the top to hold it all together had been terribly lopsided, one loop twice the size of the other while one of the strings had frayed at the ends. The garment had been wide enough that, were the strings strung properly, Manuela would have been easily able to slip out of the garment without having to unlace everything by just loosening all the ties. That would save time with putting it back on as well - all she would have to do would be to pull it up onto her chest, hook the choker piece, and pull the strings taut, instead of trying to force the strings in and out of the holes until the string (or ribbon, really) had frayed at the edges and took twice as long to apply. Maybe he should tell her that. And buy her some new ribbon, without tears in it. 

...But that was getting off topic. He had better things to do. Like getting to work. Immediately.

He dressed without delay, mind solely on his own garments and no others. Pants, belt, undershirt, robes, boots, headpiece. Everything was in its proper place. His bed took no time at all to make; it was a simple piece of furniture with a thin set of sea-green sheets under a navy comforter, a turquoise blanket at the foot, and one pillow at the head. Only a short time to get into and a short time to make, perfect for someone alone who spent a negligible amount of time in his room. He much preferred his office, which had a larger desk and window (though the stained glass meant he was unable to open it), or the third floor where he would occasionally pull out a small table to work on. His room was stuffy. The outdoors were not. So he tended to stay away from his room unless he had a good reason to go back, and those reasons weren’t large in number.

Stack of papers in hand, he left his room. The walk to his office never took very long, but for some reason this particular one felt as though it lasted an eternity. 

As though, at some point, someone would walk up to him and say-

No. He wouldn’t think about it. He’d had a lovely night, and the night was over. That was what Manuela wanted. That was what he wanted. Clearly.

Once in his office, he found himself able to unwind. He lit one of the fragrant candles Rhea had given him a few months back, citing his stress in the wake of Cethleann’s continued sleep and worry that he might do something reckless if he didn’t calm down. What reckless thing Rhea expected him to do Seteth didn’t know, as he had no plans to lose himself over something he could do nothing to fix. Was he anxious because he felt Cethleann should have long since woken up? Yes. But could he do anything? No. He wasn’t gifted at all when it came to magic. Cethleann’s healing abilities were unprecedented for someone her age, but any and all magical prowess she had had come from her mother and herself. Seteth could heal a minor cut if the need really arose, but he could do nothing to help Cethleann recover. 

If anyone could, that person was Rhea. Yet even she said there was nothing that could be done except wait.

So wait Seteth did, a sea-salt scented candle burning on his desk while he reviewed the monastery’s finances for the past few months so he could determine what work should be done over the next few.

An hour or so later he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hanneman stood in the doorway, one hand still raised against the wood. 

Hanneman cleared his throat when Seteth made eye contact. “Good morning, Seteth. I hope you are well?”

Seteth narrowed his eyes. Interesting way to start a conversation. Hanemman usually didn’t ask after his health unless he wanted something (like blood, for a crest-test that Seteth would never agree to so long as he had control of his own body and mind). “I am, thank you. To what can I attribute this conversation?”

Hanneman sputtered slightly. “To what? Can’t I simply wish to have a conversation? Must I have some sort of ulterior motive?”

“With the way you began, yes.” Seteth’s response was short and to the point. 

A sigh. “Well, in this case it’s a genuine question. I may, semi-frequently-” Seteth huffed at the word ‘semi’ “-ask about your health for crest-related reasons, but I promise this is unrelated. Today I am acting as a concerned colleague who heard about the battle that took place yesterday and wished to make sure you were doing well after dealing with it.” He puffed up his chest. “See, I _can_ do things for good, normal reasons!”

Seteth rose, walking around to Hanneman. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “I assure you, I am fine. Thank you for the concern. The students were far more affected than I was. I’ve seen many battles and survived them all. I doubt any of the students had seen a demonic beast before that moment. It was my job to ensure they were all safe and calm as possible. I am fine.”

“Yes, many battles,” Hanneman muttered. He continued whispering under his breath. “I wonder how many that was? Over how many years. It seems like quite a few for a man as young as you are…”

Seteth fought the urge to roll his eyes. Hanneman’s crest obsession was borderline unhealthy. He had no idea why the man was so enamored with the things, terrible as they were. He’d never asked, though, as the one time Seteth had caught Alois pressing Hanneman about what had originally gotten him into crestology, Hanneman’s bright smile had fallen and been replaced by a distant, empty smile that Seteth didn’t wish to see again. Hanneman could be bothersome at times, yes, but he was Seteth’s colleague. Maybe even friend, though Seteth wasn’t sure he’d admit it to the man’s face. Whatever reasons Hanneman had for studying crests weren’t all bright and confined to simply amazement with their powers, but Seteth wanted neither to press the man on it nor invade his privacy by digging through his past to find out what it was. Rhea had hired Hanneman so she trusted him. Seteth wasn’t entirely pleased with her actions (far from pleased, actually, but he was doing the best he could to guide things in the right direction), but he trusted at least some of her decisions. 

Seteth waited for Hanneman to finish his muttering, which only took another minute or so. Hanneman then cleared his throat again. “I do have one other question though - what did you say to Manuela last night?” Seteth went stiff, but Hanneman didn’t seem to notice, continuing on without so much as a split-second pause. “She was terribly devastated when I saw her yesterday afternoon, but this morning she had her confidence back. I saw that her corset was even tied properly when she removed her shawl! I don’t know what you did, but whatever it was it worked wonders for the woman. Sometimes I worry for her, you know, and after yesterday I was scared I might’ve had to run to all the taverns in town to find her come morning. But instead I hear you dragged her off for a talk, and when I see her in the morning- and I mean _morning_ , mind you; she was actually awake of her own volition! Before some of the students even rose! But I digress. I hear she talks to you last night, and then this morning she looks healthier and more put together than I’ve seen her in years. I don’t know what you did, but keep on doing it. Manuela’s a good woman despite her messiness and lateness and frightening habit of eating food off the floor, and it makes me happy to see her with a smile on her face, especially after such a close call.”

Hanneman grabbed Seteth’s right hand between both in his own, shaking it firmly. “Thank you, my friend. I’ll see you at the meeting later today about the demonic beast attack and our next steps.”

With that Hanneman exited the room, leaving Seteth staring at the doorway where Hanneman had been standing.

Keep on doing it.

Hanneman wanted him keep on doing it.

Hanneman didn’t even know what _it_ was. Which was somewhat reassuring, because that meant no one had listened in and that Manuela had kept her mouth shut.

But to say that…

A blush formed on Seteth’s cheeks and he quickly slammed his door shut, flipping the lock on the handle and walking back to his desk where he collapsed into his seat.

So much for thinking he could have one quick pick-me-up night with Manuela and never hear about it again. The very first conversation he has in the morning and it already came up. And if Hanneman knew, Rhea surely would too. That was probably the conversation he least wanted to have. She was practically his younger sister. He did not want to talk to her about anything that happened in the confines of a bedroom, especially not with a coworker. 

Unfortunately, the next knock on his office door was one that only Rhea used. 

Seteth took a moment to collect himself before he unlocked and opened it.

“No,” he said.

Then he shut the door and flipped the lock back down, returning to his desk.

Rhea chuckled softly on the other side. “Alright. I will not press you on this if you truly do not wish to talk about it. But if you change your mind, I am free after the staff meeting this afternoon and can have a pot of tea ready at a moment’s notice. I am not going to scold you, you know.”

Seteth stayed silent. Maybe he should’ve invited her in, so she wouldn’t be declaring all of this in the middle of a hallway that just about anybody could walk down and hear her words. But he’d already shut the door and made his choice, so it was too late for that.

Thankfully he heard the click of her heels as she walked down the hall a moment later, leaving Seteth alone with his thoughts.

Ugh, why did he feel so...so...guilty? It was one night. It was a one time thing. It was enjoyable at the time.

He took in a deep breath. Confining himself to his office wasn’t helping anymore. He hadn’t eaten anything that day and it was nearing noon, so he went to the dining hall to grab something to eat and clear his mind. The sun was out and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, so he’d get something to go and take it outside to relax at the tea-tables before the students were released from class and the symphony of chattering birds and calming splashes of the pond were overtaken by the voices of students that, at this point, Seteth worried would bring on a headache.

Clearly whatever calming effect he’d had on Manuela she hadn’t had on him. Perhaps she’d stolen his energy. A secret trade in the middle of the night.

He chuckled at the thought.

Then he rose once more and headed to the dining hall, grabbing a plate of grilled herring and taking it to one of the tea-tables, all of which were currently empty. Herring was one of Cethleann’s favorites, as was it a favorite of his own. It had actually been added to the menu of his own request a few years back, something Seteth thought would be a temporary, month-long addition until it was announced herring had been added to the pond and the dish would be a permanent member of the menu from then on. 

Either the students had loved it or Rhea had decided to pull some strings in his favor, possibly because he’d been a bit moody at the time, it being Cethleann’s birthday and her still being asleep as she had been for the past few decades. Whatever the cause he was grateful so he wouldn’t question it too much. Best to enjoy it while it lasted.

He finished right as the bell signalling the end of classes rang, taking in a deep breath as the sounds of students rushing out of their classrooms filled the air. Though they were attending the Officers Academy to learn the arts of battle and war (and other more general education, but that was besides the point. If they simply wished to learn the history of Fódlan they would be attending elsewhere), they were still children in Seteth’s eyes. He was glad to see them acting like it, especially after the previous day’s events. 

Not much had been done about them yet. There was to be a meeting in approximately ten minutes to discuss the attack, what it meant, where and who it could have come from, and what should be done about the impacted students. It had been scheduled as it was to give the professors time to finish their classes for the day and make it to the Cardinal’s Room to discuss their course of action.

On his way back to the dining hall, Seteth was intercepted by one such professor.

Manuela.

“You’re looking chipper this morning,” she commented as she fell in step with him, a big smile on her face. “An afternoon lunch in the gardens? That’s not typical.”

Seteth cleared his throat. “W-well, I thought it would be a good opportunity to enjoy the outside before the students were released from classes and disturbed the quiet. It’s no good to stay cooped up in one’s room all day.”

Was she not at all phased by the night before? She was acting as she normally did, while Seteth felt as though the air had immediately increased in temperature by at least three degrees. He fought the urge to adjust his collar.

(And the urge to run his hand through his hair. He’d done that whenever he was nervous since he was a child, but now that the Nabateans were gone and the records of their existence erased, he couldn’t risk doing so and exposing his ears. He would get close, occasionally, but had gotten much better at stopping the action before it started over the last few years).

Manuela laughed, throwing back her head for extra flair. “So even Seteth, the great workaholic, feels the need to go outside occasionally.”

Seteth scoffed and crossed his arms. “Of course I do. I am a person, just as you are. While I appreciate the innovations in shelter over the last few centuries, I’ve lost no love for the outside because of it.”

“The last few centuries?” Manuela repeated. Ah, he’d slipped slightly again. She didn’t seem to dwell on it though, not in a way that brought any concern. “Yes, I suppose so. While I won’t say the opera tries to be the epitome of historical accuracy when we build our sets, I will say I wouldn’t want to live in most of them. Not that they’re terrible, but I much prefer the solid stone of the monastery and the nice plush couches and beds we have now. Much comfier and less likely to blow over in a storm, you know? Not in that order though.”

“Yes, much,” Seteth replied with a chuckle. The comforts of life had increased tremendously over time. He couldn’t wait until Cethleann awoke and he could show them to her. Whenever that would be...

“Calling all Seteths! Yoo-hoo, are you in there?”

He blinked.

Manuela had stopped and stood in front of him, leaning forward with her left hand on her hip and her right pointer finger extended to tap his nose.

“You’ve gone from chipper to glum in only a matter of minutes. Something must be wrong.”

“Nothing in particular. Today has been a day of old memories, and I simply moved on from one of the happier ones to one of the more...melancholy paths, I suppose.”

“Mm, I get that. Even when it seems like the Goddess Herself has laid down some magnificent path in front of you and all is right in the world, the call of the past and failures somehow always managed to claw its way toward you, bunching up the rug underneath you and making you fall. It can be a cruel world, can’t it?”

Seteth raised an eyebrow. “That’s an awfully pessimistic way to look at things.”

Manuela shrugged. “It’s the way the world works. At least, as far as I’ve lived it. The good only lasts so long until things come crashing down. Or if they don’t crash down because even drama is too good for you, until the good start to trickle away bit by bit, leaving you thirsty for that old glory but knowing you can never get it back, because there’s a hole in your water skin that you can’t repair, and no matter how much water you put in it, it will never again be full. The water will just keep trickling away, bit by bit, leaving an emptiness in your heart and a messy trail that anyone behind you can see…”

Seteth furrowed his brow. What Manuela was saying...he saw some logic behind it. But it was concerning. That wasn’t the mentality of a woman content with life. A woman happy with her being and existing and the life she had lived so far. “Manuela,” he began, not entirely sure how to phrase his question. He settled on something simple. “Are you all right?”

“...”

She didn’t answer at first. Just stared, eyes downcast.

Then a smile as she locked elbows with him. “Oh, I’m okay. Not perfect, not after yesterday, but feeling a lot better. Now then, no more chatting. We have a meeting to get to, and I want to keep my streak of getting to meetings on time.”

“Streak? You have only not been tardy to the last two.”

“A streak means multiple things. Two is multiple, and with this one I’ll be at three. One more and I have a record!” she exclaimed, beginning to skip and dragging Seteth along with her.

He heard giggles from the students they passed, no doubt because of how ridiculous the two of them must’ve looked, Manuella skipping along in heels while Seteth stumbled behind her, elbow trapped in a lock with hers as he tried to regain his center of balance with the awkward grip.

He allowed it, though, as ridiculous as it might have been. It hurt his pride, a little bit, to be seen in such a state. But it was clearly amusing Manuela. And that was worth a little bump and giggle here and there. If it brightened her mood after such a dark, resigned gaze, it was something he would do again.

The meeting went as Seteth expected it to. He, Rhea, Manuela, Hanneman, Ricardo (the third professor, who Seteth was fairly certain did not plan on returning for a second year), Alois, Catherine, and Shamir all gathered around the long table in the Cardinal’s Room to discuss the attack. At one point Manuela removed her shawl, at which point Seteth noticed she had in fact tied her corset properly as Hanneman had told him earlier. That was a bit of a surprise. He wondered why but didn’t dwell on the fact as there were more important matters at hand.

Manuela gave an overview of the students’ injuries and described the scene as she best remembered it. Seteth backed up her story, adding his own information in where she had missed a detail or where he simply knew more, such as when it came to the beasts’ physical resistance. He’d been the one to attack them with a lance, after all, while Manuela had focused on magical attacks. 

Alois then reported the scouting patterns the knights of Seiros should have been moving in at the time, allowing them to cross off a few areas the beasts might have come from. Catherine had actually only just arrived at Garreg Mach early that morning after having visited the Western Church upon Rhea’s request earlier in the month, so she had nothing to add, nor did Ricardo who somehow had no idea an attack had even occurred. 

Hanneman gave a summary of the information he’d gathered from the shards of crest stones he’d found on each of the beasts’ corpses, alongside his theories on how they could have affected the beasts and their strange actions. Shamir followed it up with her examination of the battlefield and the tracks leading to it. Apparently the beasts had come from thin air. 

“Well. Not ‘thin’ air. They came from somewhere. Hanneman?” she said, looking to the man.

Hanneman nodded. “There were traces of warp magic being used a few minutes’ walk away in the forest, where Shamir found the tracks began. I believe someone found the beasts elsewhere and then transported them to the monastery. It’s quite the amazing feat to transport such large creatures so far, so whoever was behind it is a mage to be reckoned with.” 

Seteth wrung his hands tightly. The beasts weren’t just found elsewhere. They were _created_.

He shared a glance with Rhea. She knew this too, so it was her decision on whether or not they would reveal this information.

“I see. Manuela, how are your students doing today, emotionally?” She was changing the subject. Damn it, Rhea, would it kill to be honest? If she would only _tell_ someone she knew more then they could begin an investigation into who was sending the beasts. But her desire for secrecy…

Rhea continued on, ignorant to or uncaring for Seteth’s frustration. “ I know that a few remain in the infirmary, and the experience must have been hard on all of your students. If any of them feel troubled, do not hesitate to send them my way. I will help them the best I can, and have some calming herbs if necessary.”

Manuela nodded. “Thank you, Archbishop. They were a little quieter than usual today, but the ones who came to class seemed okay for the most part. We had a long talk about what it meant to fight, what it meant to lose people. Thankfully this wasn’t their first battle, but it was their first encounter with a demonic beast. They’re still shaken up, the poor things, but they’ll be okay. My main concern right now is for the two still in the infirmary. Larel’s leg is badly injured, and it’s still too early to determine whether he’ll be able to walk properly on it.”

“Yes, I heard the boy had taken the brunt of the attack. I will stop by later today and see if I can help.” She closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. “May the Goddess protect him and guide him to a full recovery.”

Manuela clasped her own hands in prayer, tilting her head down in a gesture similar to the one Rhea made.

Then, Rhea stood.

“Thank you, everyone, for sharing this information. I will take tonight to go over what I have been told and inform you of our next actions in the morning. For now, return to your duties as you see fit.”

The rest of the room came to their own feet, bowing slightly before each departed to fill out the rest of their days.

Seteth was the last to rise. Before he could take his first step, however, Rhea put a hand on his shoulder.

“Seteth, if you would stay a moment longer?”

He glanced toward the door. Manuela had paused there, and they made eye contact for a brief moment. But the moment was broken when she turned to walk back to the infirmary, putting her shawl back on as she did so.

Seteth suppressed a sigh as he turned to face Rhea, who stood with a smile on her face. A genuine one, for once; not that creepy, barely raised corners-of-her-lips expression she gave visitors to the monastery and most of the students. 

“Rhea-” Seteth began, at the same moment Rhea spoke over him.

“I’m happy for you.”

Seteth frowned. “Rhea this is-” he stopped. Considered what he had to say. “Rhea, this isn’t something permanent. It was one night. One. You saw how broken up she was yesterday; I simply wished to give her a moment’s reprieve from all that was going on.”

Rhea closed her eyes. “Perhaps.” Then she reopened them, a rare sincerity accompanying her gaze. “But there is nothing wrong with there being more than that. You are allowed to be happy, Seteth. Your wife would not hate you-”

“Please don’t bring her into this,” Seteth rushed, cutting Rhea off in a rare move he hardly ever attempted anymore.

“Why not?” Rhea asked, smile dropping. “You are.”

“Yes but…”

“She would want you to be happy. She would not have wanted you to shackle yourself to her memory.”

“You’re acting as though I have plans to marry Manuela, which I most certainly do not-”

“Then why act so guilty? The church forced you to swear no oaths of celibacy. I have not made any rules against the members of my staff having relationships. There is nothing to fear.”

Seteth sighed. “What about Cethleann?”

“What about her?” Rhea responded. “She only wishes for you to be happy. Seteth, you hardly ever smile while she is asleep. But last night, as you returned to your room, I saw a smile I haven’t seen for decades. There’s no need to marry Manuela if that is not what you wish. But do not let that stop you from being her friend. From being her lover.”

Seteth’s eyes widened. She’d seen him return to his room after...?

Rhea sighed, continuing on. “Manuela is an...interesting woman. I feared I had made a mistake, those first few months after I hired her. Constant tardiness, a love for alcohol, nights spent sobbing over men that I wouldn’t have invited into the monastery, much less her room. But she proved herself a devoted and worthy woman. Someone who cares for her students and her coworkers. Someone who would give all she has for those she loves. You saw that yesterday, when the demonic beasts attacked. If it means anything, I believe Cethleann would find her quite the fun woman, and a lovely friend. She may be young, but she isn’t the child you insist she is. I think they would enjoy each other’s company.”

“...”

Seteth held his tongue.

Rhea was…

She had made several good points.

And the expression she was making indicated she knew Seteth realized this.

“Fine,” Seteth said when he finally spoke. “But that’s the end of the conversation.”

Rhea chuckled. A rare sound, reminding him of the days when everything seemed fine, so long ago. “I understand. But Cichol, if you ever-”

“Seiros. This is the end of the conversation. I do not need someone younger than me, who has _never been in a relationship_ mind you, to give me romantic advice. So please. Let it be.”

Rhea nodded. “May the Goddess be with you.”

Seteth rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Though it is different than my relationship to her, you are a child of the Goddess too. Sothis loved you, and she would wish for your happiness as well. So go then. Have fun, but be safe.”

“Be safe!?” Seteth spluttered. “That is it. This conversation is over,” he announced, walking out of the room with his head down.

“But-”

“Over!” Seteth shouted as Rhea chuckled behind him. What a child… What right did she have to interfere with his love life?

He closed the door behind him, walking down the hall back to his office where he planned to start drafting their next actions. Rhea had said she’d think it over, but what that really meant was that Seteth would think it over while Rhea went down to the Holy Mausoleum and kneeled in front of Sothis’ tomb as she asked her Mother for inspiration. Then Seteth would present her with his plan and she’d approve whatever she thought good, sending back whatever she thought should be changed for reconsideration. That was the way things always went. One day there would be more discussion but…

Rhea had been alone for so long. She was still getting used to working with others, as she certainly hadn’t listened to her bishops in centuries. At least she actually trusted Seteth to draw up plans, unlike when he’d first returned and she wouldn’t even tell him what she was doing half the time.

Seteth didn’t make it to his office, however. Instead, he paused once he reached the door of the infirmary. Inside was Manuela, talking to Larel about his leg. He was awake, which was good, and he could see him flinch when Manuela poked it. Not the most pleasant for the boy, certainly, but another good sign, as it meant he had feeling in the limb.

Larel was the one to notice him, a minute or so after Seteth had paused in the doorway. The boy was smiling.

“Seteth!” the boy said, making Manuela whip around to face him, eyes wide. “Thank you.”

Thank you? “Excuse me?”

“For yesterday,” the boy continued. He looked young. How old was he again? If Seteth’s memory served he was the youngest boy in his class, but that meant he could be anywhere from fifteen to seventeen, as ages varied year to year. “When I was hurt, you were the one to save me, right? The one that killed the demonic beasts?”

“Ah, yes,” Seteth responded. “I did kill them. But-” he looked to Manuela, “-I wasn’t the only one who helped. Were it not for Manuela’s quick actions, I wouldn’t have arrived in time to help. She was the one who kept the demonic beasts away from you while I was still on my way, and the one who cast the spells to keep you from losing too much blood. Any thanks you have for me equally apply to her.”

Manuela looked down, chuckling a bit. “Really, Seteth, you flatter me too much.

“I’m being honest,” Seteth replied, completely serious. He meant it. Manuela had done a remarkable job containing the situation until health could arrive.

Larel nodded. “Thank you again, Professor Manuela. For saving my life. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

Manuela scoffed, something halfway to a laugh. “Not you too! What, are all the men in town going to bow as I pass them now? Really, you two, you’re being over the top.”

“But I mean it too, Professor! I can’t bow right now because I can’t put weight on my leg yet, but I can already move it, so it’s only a matter of time.”

Manuela turned back around to face him, quickly but gently putting a hand down on Larel’s injured leg. “Oh no you don’t, young man! You are on bed rest right now, and will not be putting any weight on that leg until specifically told to do so.”

Terror flashed on Larel’s face. “Yes, Ma’am!”

Manuela sighed, shaking her head.

“All right then. Are you up to visitors yet? You have my medical clearance, but I don’t want your classmates swarming you if you’d rather have silence.”

“I am. No offense to you, but it’s a little boring in here. It would be nice to have some company.”

“All right, I’ll go drop by the dining hall to tell them. But don’t you dare let anyone sit on your bed - I’ll tell one of the nurses to keep an eye on you, but I’m counting on you to help.”

“Got it.”

With that Manuela nodded to the nurse who was standing in the room, a recent graduate of the officer’s academy who had returned to get some extra experience under Manuela before she returned to the Alliance where she was planning to open her own clinic. She then rose, walking up to Seteth and looking him straight in the eye.

“Seteth?” she said, voice sweet.

“Yes?” he replied. 

“You’re blocking the door, sweetie.”

“I-” he looked around himself. Ah yes, he was. He hurried to step back in the hallway and give Manuela room to walk through the door.

She paused once she had taken the first step into the hall. “Say, would you like to eat in the gardens again for dinner tonight?”

Seteth gave her a look. “If I had some company, yes.”

Manuela smiled. “I hear they’re serving Daphnel Stew tonight.”

Seteth mirrored the expression. “I’ll look out for it.”

“Thank you.”

Manuela leaned toward Seteth. He didn’t pull away.

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running down the hall, leaving Seteth stunned.

He was only broken out of it to the sound of muffled chuckles down the hall, Rhea’s head poking around the corner, one hand covering her mouth.

Seteth let out a huff and took large steps down the hall, refusing to look at her as he did so. The chuckles only grew louder.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I wrote the last 5,000 words of this today, so it might seem slightly different than the beginning, but I hope I kept it similar enough.  
> So in other news. Rhea might seem a little more...cheery? than usual, but that's because she's hanging out with someone she's known for a millennium that's like an older brother to her. Or actually her older brother. I'm sort of confused at this point about the Nabatean relationships, tbh, but close enough! The point is, Rhea is going to act differently with someone she's known than with Byleth, who she sees as the product of a thousand years of desperation to see her mother/goddess again. I hope my characterization of her was okay though! As for Seteth and Manuela...it's an interesting relationship, that's for certain, and I hope I did it justice. Anyway, thank you for reading. Until next time.


End file.
